Love at first Flight
by Tprinces
Summary: Robin starts the team and things can't be worse! He's thinking about giving up when a certin alien princess comes into his life. RobxStar pairing. Chapter II done, but the ending of II is on III, sorry! COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Hey! What up, y'all! This is my first fic! I hope you like it! RobxStar pairing. The day the team met Starfire

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans, and man does that suck!

**Love at first Flight**

**I**

"NO ONE WANTS TO EAT YOUR STINKEN' TOFU!" Cyborg yelled.

"SAYS WHO!" Beastboy yelled back.

"Will you guys keep it down," said Raven in her emotionless yet threatening voice. "I'm trying to meditate."

Robin awoke to the usual argument in his rented out, crumby, one-bed room apartment. He got up, got dressed in his uniform and went out to the ruckus happening in the living room. He saw a half-robot young man trying to hit a very small (compared to the iron man beside him) green teenager in the kitchen, while a pail girl with violet-blue hair and indigo cloak was levitating a few inches off the floor, cross-legged. Robin gave an extremely loud whistle and his "team" looked up at him, surprised he could whistle that loud.

"All right, Titans," he said", this has gone on long enough, and if we want to stay together as a team, you're going to have to get along. So, Cy, BB, just agree on something!"

The two teen's paused in shock, then hurriedly went back to making breakfast. Robin walked over to the window and pressed his forehead agent the cool glass.

His thoughts once again were filled with doubts. _What am I doing here? Why did I think I was able to lead a team?_

He gave a soft and short, menacing laugh. _Team,_ he thought darkly, _that's a laugh. _

It had been two months since the Teen Titans were formed, but so far, they had only taken down two baddies. That didn't meet Robin's standards at all. Plus, they weren't even anything major. Just a bank job and a car jacking. But, even then, the new superhero team barely won on both occasions.

Victor, now dubbed Cyborg, discovers gadgets on his new iron body all the time. And sometimes he forgets how to use them. Just last week he discovered a proton cannon in his right arm and shot a huge hole through the window that Raven fixed, but the landlady is still fuming about. And, when they had to beat down a robber from a bank, he forgot how to use his eject hands, but his strength did come in handy.

Garfield, now Beastboy, was very enthusiastic. Mabey a little too enthusieastic. When they were chasing down some joy riders, he tried to charge them as a rhino; he missed the car all together and slammed into a lamp post. He saw three of everything for two days.

And he was really stubborn and fought every day with Cy about the whole "tofu – meat" thing.

The only real person who really helped was Raven, now, uhh – Raven. She seemed to be the only one out of the three who had control of her powers. But, that required a lot of meditating. Needless to say, she keeped to herself most of the time, which drove BB insane.

And to top it all off, they were barely making ends meet. When Robin left Batman to start a team in Jump city, Bruce greeted this with the "tough love" tactic. He gave him a hundred dollars and kicked him out. But, at least Robin was able to keep his gadgets and R-cycle. He had to get a job, which he hates, and nearly had to sell his motor cycle.

Mabey he should just go back to Bruce. Just call off the whole thing, and admit he was wrong…

"You O.K.?" Raven asked.

"Yah."

"You sure?"

Robin looked over at her.

"Look, I know you've been pretty down lately, and, personally," she looked at Cyborg and Bestboy "I can't blame you. So, I was thinking, just to get some fresh air, we all should take a walk in the park tonight (NO! she is NOT implying they go out on a date!)"

He looked at her. "All right," he said, reluctantly. What he didn't realize is that that "all right" was the best decision he ever made.

So? Waddja think? I know it was kinda long, and they didn't meet Star yet, but there's more on the way! Hoped ya liked it (well this half, anyway). Constructive criticism is fine, but no flames, please? It is my very first, after all! Please review!

Luv ya,

Tprinces


	2. Chapter 2

HEEEEYYYY! I actually got some reviews! Awesome! I didn't think I'd get any!

You guys are great! Anywhosiewhatsis, here's chapter two! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **do you really think I own the Teen Titans? Come on!

**II**

Robin lagged behind the rest of the group, shuffling his feet and staring at the ground. The rest of the team walked gaily in front of him. The day was beautiful, but Robin didn't notice. He didn't want to. His mind was still on his depressing thoughts. What on Earth could possibly keep him going? And he would soon learn that nothing on _Earth_ could keep him going.

Beastboy inhaled loudly through his nose. "Ahhhhh," he said, "beautiful day for a walk!" He changed into a dog and ran around for a little bit. Cyborg took out a Frisbee and he and BB played catch. Raven went to meditate while Robin found the most secluded tree in the park and sat under it.

_Let's face it,_ he thought, _you can't lead a team. You'll always be "sidekick" nothing more._ Robin looked over at his friends. _I'll tell them tonight. The Teen Titans will never live to see another day._

Then, Beastboy turned into his human form and stared up into the sky. The Frisbee hit him in the head, but he didn't notice.

"Yo, BB," Cyborg said, "what's you're--" Then he stopped as Beastboy pointed up. Raven came out of her meditation to look at what the boys were looking at. She gave a small gasp.

Robin came out from under his tree and looked up. A comet was heading strait for them! It gathered speed and then crashed a few yards off. The Titans quickly ran to the crash site and saw a trail of unearthed dirt leading up to a large purple and metal pod. Suddenly, the top lifted a bit and steam hissed out.

"Aaaaahhh!" Beastboy yelled. "It's some kind of hideous alien creature! It's gonna eat us! And I bet I'm delicious! It's horrid! It's awful! It's – it's -"

"A girl," Cyborg finished for him.

"IT'S A GIRL! Um, wait – what?"

Indeed, Cyborg was right. It _was_ a girl. But not just any girl, the most beautiful girl Robin had ever seen. She had raspberry-red colored hair with creamy, orange colored skin. She was whereing pastel purple midriff top, go-go boots, and mini skirt. Her eyes were all green. The reminded Robin of two emeralds shining in the back of a dark cave. Suddenly, she wavered and fell. Robin, on instinct, caught her in his arms.

She opened her eyes and gave a slight groan. Suddenly, her eyes became wide. Who was this gorgeous, dark-haired boy that held her in his strong arms?

They stayed there for a moment, and then Robin put her upright. "You O.K.?" he asked. His tones were full of feeling.

"Yes," she said in a soft voice. She wobbled a little bit and put her hand on Robin for support. Robin felt his heart skip a beat. She put her free hand on her head and gave another moan. "I had forgotten how unpleasant it was to travel through other orbits. Tell me, where am I?"

"Earth."

Suddenly, the girl jumped into the air, and_ stayed_ there. She then zoomed around the Titans and gave a happy yell. "SUCCESS!" she cried. "I have reached my destination!" Then she floated down gracefully to Robin's side.

"Uhhhh…" he said, eyes wide.

"Um, hate to break the victory celebration," said Raven, "but, we're in the middle of a park, in brood daylight, with a space craft sitting in front of us."

"Rae's right," said Cyborg. "We should probably take this thing to a junk yard or something."


	3. Chapter 3

He walked over to the strange alien pod and tried to lift it with all his might, but couldn't.

"New friend," the girl said walking over to Cyborg, "do not strain your self. I shall take it."

Beastboy examined her. "Dude," he said, "you're gonna take that pod thingy?"

Without a word, the girl picked up the pod and smiled at the team's amazement. "Now," she said, "where is this 'junk-yard' of which you speak?"

The Titans turned to take this new girl to the junk yard when Robin stopped them. "What's your name?" he asked.

The girl slightly blushed and smiled sweetly. "Starfire," she replied.

As Robin watched her go, he thought _Starfire, it fits her._ Then he ran to catch up with her new friend.

So? You like? Please tell me! And don't worry, there's another chapter on the way!

Luv ya,

Tprinces


	4. Chapter 4

WOOOHOOO! I got more reviews! U guys are sooooooo awesome! If you guys are wondering why II had to be split up, it's because the computer decided it wouldn't take my full chapter and be dumb. Oh, well. I'm so glad you guys liked it! Here is the final chapter of the on-going trilogy! Or, quadruplaty, or, somthen'… whatever. Here's the last chapter!

**III**

**( or IV )**

They had walked to the junk yard. Starfire wanted to know everything about Earth and Robin wanted to know everything about her. He learned that she was sent here to observe Earth cultures and she learned what pizza was.

"It sounds delicious!" she said after they had reached the junk yard. She set down the pod down and hovered next to Robin.

"It is," he said. "Now, what planet did you say you were from, again?"

"Tamaran."

"Never herd of that planet before."

She smiled. Then, something moved from a pile of tiers. She gave a small "yip!" of surprise, and shot a ball of – well, Robin couldn't describe it. It looked like a ball of green energy coming from her hand. Suddenly, the pile of tires exploded as the ball of energy hit it. The Titans jumped a foot in the air.

"Whoa!" shouted Beastboy. "What was that?"

"I do not know," she said fearfully. "But it was small, had four legs, a large nose, and a very long tail."

"You mean a rat?" Raven said.

"Oh, is that what they are called?"

"No," said Robin, "Beastboy was talking about the thing you shot from your hand."

"Ohh," she said in understanding. "That was a starbolt."

"A what-bolt?" said Cyborg.

"A starbolt," she explained. "They are part of my powers."

"Kaaaaayyyyy," said Beastboy. "Well, I'm glad you're on our side!"

(; " ;)

"And, what is this?" Starfire asked for the millionth time.

"Mustard," Robin replied. She took off the lid and looked inside.

"Hmmmmm," she said. Then, she took her finger and tried some. Her eyes opened wide and she gasped. "Oh! This is so delicious!" Then, she began to pig out, slurping down every last morsel of the condiment. Robin looked at her, half grossed out, half amused. And he smiled in spite of himself. Here he was, in the middle of the night, teaching an alien girl about mustard. This had gone on all day. He spent his time from 12:00 pm to 1:00 am explaining things like a couch and remote. No one else wanted to do this, and so, being the team leader, he was left with the job. But truth be told, no one really had to twist his arm to do it. And the best part of all, these little "lessons" kept his mind off – other things…

She finished and looked up at him with a huge grin on her face. She had a mustard mustache on her upper lip. Robin chuckled and handed her a napkin. "Here," he said.

"Oooooooh," she said, taking the napkin. "Is this a miniature blanket?"

He laughed again. Never, in the two months that he had lead the team, had he remembered being this happy. "No," he said, "it's a napkin." She looked at him curiously. "Here." And he wiped her upper lip. It was just then that he realized how close they were. He blushed and quickly turned away.

He threw the used napkin in the trash and walked over to the window. It was Cyborgs turn to sleep in the bedroom, so Beastboy was curled up near the fake fireplace and Raven was sleeping on a cot in the corner. He placed his head on the glass as he had done earlier that day, and previous thoughts entered his mind.

"Robin?" said Starfire in a concerned voice. He looked over and saw that she was standing right beside him. Even with mustard breath, she smelled good… "Robin? What troubles you?" They locked eyes. His breath became deeper and louder. She leaned in closer, and he did the same and then –

Robin turned away. What was he doing? Hadn't he been trained to hide his emotions by Batman himself? And yet…

"Robin--" she put a delicate hand on his shoulder. His breath shuddered.

"Have you ever wanted to give up?" he said, not turning around. "Just quit? You just can't do something you thought you could and just – quit?" He didn't know why he was telling her this. He had never told _anyone_ about his thoughts, not even Raven, who seemed to be the only one he could talk to because the others were just too – too – idiotic. But Starfire, whom he had only just met, he felt like he could tell everything and anything to her.

"Why?" she said softly.

"Have you?" he turned to face her.

She looked down, shamefully. "Yes. When I was coming here. My space craft had accidentally flown through a meteor shower. My life was in danger. I had a communicator, I was able to abort the mission, and thought about it." She looked up with a sad smile. "I am still ashamed of it."

Robin looked at her with wide eyes. "Your life was in danger and you _still_ didn't call it off?"

"Yes."

"But – your ship could have been damaged. You could have been hurt! Or worse —" He griped his hands firmly on her shoulders.

"I had a job to do, Robin," she said, innocently.

"Yah, but – yah, but – you could have been hurt!"

"But it did not turn out that way. And, as a result, I have reached my destination, and," she blushed "I have made wonderful friends." Then she kissed him on the cheek and lay down on the couch. Robin gently put his finger to his cheek and looked out the window. Unknown to anyone else, that peck was the reason the Titans had gone on so long. And her presence, her happy attitude, was why Robin was able to go on every day.

Soooooooooo? You likes? You hates? Please tell me!

Oh, and a special thanks to Miss Blackfire. You rock, girl! Thanks for your reviews!

Luv ya

Tprinces


End file.
